


Real Men Last 8 Seconds

by Rhiannon_A_Christy



Category: Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Oneshot, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon_A_Christy/pseuds/Rhiannon_A_Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Eliot are hiding out in a motel after the two meet during a con.... and Eliot is thinking that Darcy just might be the craziest person he has ever met... and that is saying something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Men Last 8 Seconds

 

  
Darcy huffed and tossed the magazine in her hands to the bottom of the bed. She had been stuck in a damn motel room for the past week with no tv, no net, and no music. At least her companion was enjoyable to look at.

“You couldn’t have picked something better?”

“We are in the middle of nowhere, it’s rather slim-pickings. It was that or the Farmer’s Almanac.” Eliot shook his head when all Darcy did was huff again and fling herself backwards so she was hanging upside down off the bed.

His team had been on a job when he had encountered the annoying young woman and her boss, and now he found himself holed up in a motel trying to keep the girl from getting shot.

“You know, you remind me of someone. Though he loves guns… and I do mean love, I think he would marry his if he could.” Darcy kicked her legs up in the air, the bed under her bouncing with her. She could feel the blood rushing to her head and knew her face was probably turning all kinds of red, but she had to do something for a bit of thrill.

“Yeah, well you remind me of someone too, but I think you might actually be crazier. I mean, what were you thinking getting in a pen with a bull?” Eliot really feared when Darcy and Parker finally met.

“I had to get Jane’s device back.” Darcy flung her arms down to the ground to rest beside the top of her head. For the past week Eliot had been berating her about that little incident. It hadn’t been her fault that he decided to jump in there with her and get himself trampled, she had had it all under control until then.

“You could’ve… you should’ve… I… You jumped into a pen with a pissed off bull!” Not for the first time did he feel like wringing her neck. The girl didn’t have a healthy fear of anything!

“Yeah, duh! Believe me dude, you would not have wanted to see what that thing would have done. And hey, I’m not dead or injured.” Feeling as though her head was about to pop, Darcy slid fully to the floor and just remained there.

“Not the point. I don’t understand why it was so important to get that thing so quickly.” Eliot looked out the window, eyes scanning the parking lot. He had heard a car earlier, but none seemed to be in sight.

“Dude, had I not disabled that thing we would have had to deal with an inside out bull. Believe me, inside out animals are not pretty. I still have nightmares of gooey, pink rats.” Darcy shivered, she would admit that she had thrown up. That had been some nasty shit. Damn Jane, Darcy had told her that messing around with alien tech was a really shitty idea.

“I… what… you and your boss are really beginning to scare the shit out of me.” Eliot looked down at the woman, his eyes going to the strip of skin exposed between her shirt and jeans. She might have been crazy, but she was also pretty. His eyes trailed up and stopped at the image printed on the white shirt. “What the hell are you wearing?”

Darcy looked down at her shirt, pulling the material taught against her chest. “You like it, I thought I should probably fit in if I was going to be at a rodeo.”

Eliot blinked and held back a retort. The shirt was a simple white tee, but printed along the chest was an ink rendering of a bucking bull and cowboy with the words “Real Men Last 8 Seconds” curving above it. Before he had a chance to think something to say, the door to the room slammed open.

Darcy shot up with the intent to grab her taser, only before she could get to her bag all five intruders lay motionless on the floor. “Huh…”

“Huh? What, what did I do it wrong for you? Don’t you dare tell me…”

“No, that is not… just…” Darcy blinked and looked quickly down at her watch. She was pretty sure that had been only seconds.

“Forget it. Come on, it’s not safe here anymore, we’ve got to move.” Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed both her bag and hand and rushed from the motel.

Darcy kept her mouth shut as she was pulled along, all of a sudden things got more thrilling. Turns out her companion was a bit more than just a pretty face. Damn, Jane could play around with alien tech all she wanted if this was the outcome.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, another Fandom! So, I’m late to the party, but I’ve gotten into Leverage, and of course what does my muse do once I watched through all 5 seasons? Darcy/Eliot, because why not?! Plus come on, how much do you think Darcy would actually annoy Eliot.   
> Anyway, this might actually become a full story, if not this storyline then another one.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
